Joe (Blue's Clues)
Joe is the main protagonist for seasons 5-6, as well as the deuteragonist of Blue's Clues. He is Steve's younger brother and apprentice. When Steve leaves for college, Joe stays with Blue & becomes the new host and protagonist of the show. Joe loves squares, like the ones on his shirt, and can't wait to play Blue's Clue's. Joe likes the colors green & orange. He also has a stuffed duck named Boris. Joe has a notebook shaped like the thinking chair. Description ﻿Joe took over the complete role of Steve as the host after the 5th season began in 2002. This was a difficult task for the film people of the show, for Steve, and for many of Steve's fans. After the 6th season started, Nick Jr. decided to play reruns of episodes from seasons 1-4, and still does to this day, making it easier for Steve fans to get used to the new host. Then, Nick Jr. decided to play returns of episodes from seasons 5 & 6. Steve did not appear in the 2 seasons because he went to college but he took a visit from college in the 100th episode celebration & calls Joe & Blue and is seen as his younger self in Blue's first holiday. Looks Joe has brown hair. His shirt colors are green, orange, yellow, red, blue & purple. Joe has brown shoes. He has tan pants. Appearances Joe has appeared on the last 3 episodes of season 4. Joe has appeared every episode in season 5 & season 6. Joe's 1st appearance was in Joe's First Day from Blue's Clues and his last appearance was in Music Stars from Blue's Room. Trivia *Joe is left handed in the series. *Joe's favorite shape is a square. *He has 6 different color types for his shirts. They are Green, Orange, Blue, Yellow, Purple, and Red. *During the summer of 2002, he hosted Nick Jr. with the shorts, Summer with Joe. *Joe is the "Blue's Clues" playing apprentice of Steve. *Joe's notebook is shaped like the thinking chair. *Although he is younger, Joe is taller than Steve. **Steve's Height: 5'6" (1.6764 m) **Joe's Height: 6'0" (1.8288 m) *When Donavon Patton auditioned for the show, he had no idea that he was auditioning for a kid's show. He thought he was auditioning for a show that involves the blues. *Joe was a Clue two times in the episodes Blue Goes to the Doctor and Joe's Clues. *Just like Steve (in season 1), Joe's voice is high-pitched in some episodes. *Joe is the only character who doesn't say after the Blue's Clues song or after getting the notebook "You know, I think/I can tell I'm really gonna need your help today figuring out/trying to figure out (insert question here)". *Joe alternated between his Green Shirt, Orange Shirt, Green Shirt, Yellow Shirt, Red Shirt and Green Shirt in "Colors Everywhere". Gallery Cartoon Joe.jpg joeposter.jpg Joes-first-day.jpg Joe-gets-a-clue.png|Steve, Blue, and Joe in the Thinking Chair Joe with Blue's pawprint.png Joe_4.jpg Blue sitting with Joe.jpg Blue with Joe.jpg Mailtime_Season_5_Blue's_Goes_To_The_Doctor.png|"MAIL!" Joe_clues.jpg|Joe in the thinking chair. Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Narrators Category:Honorable Category:Successors Category:Titular Category:Selfless Category:Sophisticated Category:Master Orator Category:Animal Kindness